The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by LoveAlways
Summary: Manny and craige. Au read the inside summary.
1. History for you

I think with this story you need to have a little history.

Manny and Craig were cough several times making out while he was with Ashley. As always Ashley took him back. Then at the start of the year he and Manny started to become 'friends' Well Craig wrote her a note asking for just one more kiss. Needless to say Ashley found out about the note ( Manny gave it to her) and dumped Craig. Now he seems to want Manny but he holds a grudge against her for showing Ashley the note.

Emma and Sean broke up like in the show only she never got with any one else after that. Emma likes Chris and so does Liberty

Manny and Emma went to the club two months ago but nothing happened with Craig and Manny.

Jimmy and Hazel are dating but he likes Ashley still. Ashley and he have been cheating together since the end of last year.

Rick never came or is coming back.

Mr. Simpson/Snake and Emma's mom/Spike are having marital problems.

Ellie and Marco are still together ( he is not gay, but is bi)

Sean is by him self but likes Ellie.

JT wants Manny back.

Tobey as always girlfriend less.

Also i am adding new teachers

Mr Hardin : Math

Mrs. Keen: Language arts

Mr. Lench: Science

Ms. Witter: Advance Language arts

Mr. Simpleton: Dance and theater

thats all enjoy.


	2. The Note

Summary: Manny's point of view and mine. it is a typical teen romance. she likes Craig brakes him and Ashley up again. . This is a AU were every ones in the same grade and haven't screwed around YET.

* * *

**Manny's POV:**

I was walking into the school with Emma when Craig walked over to me.

" Hi Manny."

" Ya hi. Emma lets go."

" Wait Manny take this." he wanted me to take a note from him i figured why take a note telling me how much he hates me when i already know. I wondered how many times i will have to tell him sorry before he will leave me alone!

" Come on Emma."

" Please Manny just take it."

" Fine." i took the note (why not if it will get him to leave me alone for a little while)

Emma and i started to walk to the area where her locker was.

" What was that all about?"

" Who knows."

" Are you going to read it or keep it locked away forever?"

" Whatever." i opened it slowly.

" Manny watch out you almost ran into that little kid."

" Emma will you please make sure i don't run into anyone."

" Sure what are best friends for."

i started to read.

_Manny,_

_i am writing you to tell you that i hate you and hope that you burn in hell._

Dang Craig sure knows how to talk to a girl and make her heart jump...Not

_but the more i hate you the more i think about you. it is driving me crazy because i want to hurt you so bad but then again i know that hurting you wouldn't solve a thing i also don't want to hurt you not really._

_look this may seem stupid and all ( because of all thats been happening lately) but is true i like you and want to be with you. my mind is going crazy and i am not sure of what to do or how to act. i think that if you will just go with me i will be able together to know you... the real you. it may seem strange and i know that you are mad at me but could we please put all that behind us?_

_Love,_

_Craig_

thats up with this letter one minute he hates me the next its love?

" Manny what did it say?"

" Just that he hates me and wants to hurt me... and how he loves me."

" Well Manny you know there is a thin line inbetween love and hate and i think some how you both keep crossing it."

" You are such a hopeless romantic when it comes to others... so anough talk about my love life what about yours. Has Chris asked you out yet?"

" You know that if he had i would have told you."

" Your right you would have."

"Manny so what are you going to say to him?"

" I don't know its really confusing. i mean why couldn't he have just stuck to hating me or loving me and not both.?."

" Come on Manny if he did that what would i have to intertane my self with ."

i hit Emma on the sholder.

" Em, he just broke up with Ashley and i dont want to be miss rebound."

" Why don't you stay friends and see where it goese. i know you like him... alot and i don't want to to get hurt but if you hold back you're just hurting your self."

" When did you become such a love doctore?"

" Since you fell in love with Craig."

" See ya in 5th period." We went to our seperate class rooms. what am i going to do about all of this?

_

* * *

_

_i know it is short but what do you think? i will add more as it happens in my mind. don't be afraid to review as a matter of fact i would love you if you reviewed even if it was a flame.  
_


	3. New partners, old boyfriend

here is chapter 2 it is short and sweet and will help you see what all is happening with Manny and Craig, and Manny and JT.

* * *

Manny hurried to her first hour class and took her seat next to Liberty. 

" Manny you know you were almost late for class."

" Yes Liberty i do ."

" Ok i thought i would let you know that you should spend less time in the hall visiting and more time coming to class early."

" Thanks i will keep that in mind next time."

" Alright you do that."

Manny grabbed her pen and started to write on a sheet of paper. It took her three sheets of paper but finally she had the note finished and perfect.

_Craig,_

_how can you love me and yet still hate me? i could never be with you. to be with you would mean that i trust you and i don't. i cant be with anyone that doesn't even trust me. i wish that we could put all of our past be hind us but you always go back to Ashley and i don't want to be your rebound girl. sorry._

_Always,_

_Manny_

As she signed her name Mr. Simpson called on her.

"Manny you and JT will be doing your projects together."

" Yes Mr. Simpson." Manny lowered her voice. " Great this is not my day."

" What was that Manny what was that."

" Nothing."

After class Craig went over to talk to Manny but JT was already there talking to her.

" Craig wait." Manny ran after Craig.

" Why."

" Look this is for you Craig."Manny handed the note to him.

" Lucky me." Craig said as he snatched the note from her.

" Craig do you really hate me?"

" I don't know i mean its your fault Ashley and i broke up and you always make me mad."

" That doesn't anser my question."

" Well i guess yes i do."

" Craig if you are going to act like that then don't come and talk to me."

" Whatever." Craig turn and left her standing in the hallway.

" Ya whatever."

Manny walked back over to Jt and started to talk to him.

" What was his problem?"

" I am not sure."

" He is problems jelouse that his girlfriend is talking to her ex."

" He's not my boyfriend."

" Oh."

* * *

Manny's POV 

Craig was acting real strange when he saw JT and i talking. how can he be jelouse when we aren't even together?

" JT i have a question could we4 talk about the project at lunch out side?"

" Sure can Tobey eat with us?"

" Why not will make a party of it."

" Cool."

Good now i got him to go away at least for now. now i need to find Craig and find out what that was all about.

" Ellie have you seen Craig?"

" He was talking to Ashley last time i saw him."

" Thanks." i knew it he went running back to Ashley the first chance he got.

i walked to my next class alone. alone as always. i wish that every one would make up their mind. one minute they all hate me the next...well the next they love me.

* * *

what do you think? i love it. 


End file.
